


Empty Alleyway

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Percy Weasley, F/M, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Mpreg, Percy Weasley-centric, Protective Oliver Wood, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Top Oliver Wood, Unplanned Pregnancy, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Percy needed somewhere to go, somewhere only he would be there.Luckily, there was an empty alleyway in Diagon Alley.Percy ran there, feeling more intense pain as time goes by.Get out!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books/movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Mpreg  
> Birth  
> Curse words

Percy winced as he felt the next burning pain followed by cramping.

Damn it, the kid's coming out now.

Percy hasn't told anyone else about this, of course. He had wanted to get rid of the kid as soon as he can, but he can't. Why?

Well, he can't exactly give an answer straight.

So here he is, on the Great Hall. He knew he needed to get out of here, but being only 14, he can't go anywhere. Where will he go?

Ahh, screw it. It's still far apart so he can go somewhere, give birth, and give it away to the more responsible people.

The more responsible people.

Is he not responsible? Did he not go through nine months of agony to see his kid smiling at him as he holds them close to his chest? Did he not read as many books as he can acquire to help him prepare for birth and parenthood?

He needs to go and he needs to go NOW.

Luckily it had been a Hogsmeade weekend which means most kids weren't to pay much attention to him. Good. He walked down slowly to the secret passage beneath the stairs that leads to Honeydukes. At least no one will notice him.

Percy crawled down the passage, groaning in pain every now and then. Damn it, the kid wants out now and there's nothing Percy wants that can beat his wish for the kid to leave his stomach too.

Eventually, he reached the end of the passage, leaving Honeydukes in a heartbeat. Ron would've loved the sweets there, had he had the money. Percy's head turned here and there, keeping his legs going for an empty alleyway, wherever empty. No one will know that he's giving birth at 14.

He found an empty alleyway. He takes off his trousers, lets himself slide down the wall, pulled his legs up, getting ready for giving birth. He checked the hole, it had been big and stretched but he can't feel the baby's head just yet. He screamed at the next contraction as he frantically searched for anything to hold to, but found nothing but his own robes.

"Who's there?" Percy widened his eyes as he heard a voice called out. "Show yourself!"

He's NOT showing himself.

The pain grew stronger as Percy choked down sobs to the point where he can no longer choke them down and yelped. The person walked closer to where he is, he knew about it. He's not dead and the person's footsteps had been loud.

He whined pathetically, might he add. He normally wouldn't whine, but this isn't a normal situation.

"Lumos." Percy had a hand up, covering his own face as he took a deep breath in.

"Who are you?"

"Bill!" Percy yelled as he can no longer hold on to the pain. Another contraction hits him as he cried out in pain.

"Percy!" Bill ran forth to his brother, his own mind racing very fast. When? Who? Why did he keep this a secret from them all?

Doesn't matter, he needs help now.

Bill transfigured a pebble to a bed with wheels as he carried his baby brother on top. Said baby brother kept crying as more contractions came.

"It hurts so much!" Percy cried. It truly broke Bill's heart to see any of his brothers crying. "Make it stop! Please!"

"I'll bring you to St. Mungo's now," Bill assured him as he pushed the bed. "I promise."

He had his right hand up, conjuring the Knight Bus.

"St. Mungo's!" Bill said immediately to the conductor, Shunpike. Shunpike widened his eyes as he helped carry Percy in, but in order to do so, he needs to actually stand.

"I can't do it!"

"Ya hafta! It's no' far there." Shunpike points to the beds that had been on the bus. Percy nods as he forced himself to stand up and walk to the bed, Bill walking in soon after.

"Go!"

"Are you alright?" Bill held his little brother's tiny hand. His hands had been so tiny, these hands that are going to carry a baby in a few hours. Bill wanted to cry as he stared at his brother's painful expression. His little brother.

Oh how Bill wished he can take it all away, it should be. Bill promised that nothing will hurt his siblings, that he will shield them all from it. He guessed he failed with Percy as he kept groaning in pain.

The super fast bus came to a halt and both Bill and Shunpike had to force the 14-year-old to stand up. Percy had refused but they kept forcing, telling him sweet things like 'it'll be over soon' and 'you'll have your kid in your embrace'. Eventually, Percy gave in, walking down the bus after a great deal of pain. Bill ran in and took the wheelchair, placing Percy in and ran inside the hospital.

Shunpike is an angel, letting them go without paying and helping Percy like that. Bill made a mental note to thank him later.

"Help!" Bill declared as Percy cried again. "My brother is in labour!"

"What's your name, dear?" A nurse asked as he pushed Percy, taking over Bill's role.

"Percy Weasley!" Percy answered, followed by a scream. "Where are you taking me?!"

"We're just going to the delivery room," the nurse assured him.

"Wait!" Percy said as he cast a lingering stare at his brother, holding his hand. "I want Bill with me!"

"Ok." Bill nods. The three of them entered the delivery room as they hurriedly changed Percy's school robes to a hospital gown and placed him on the bed. The nurse also ordered Bill to change to a hospital gown as he left to call the doctors. Bill held Percy's pale hands.

"Come on Percy, one more push!" The doctor that's helping him said.

"One more, come on Perce!" Bill uttered encouragements as Percy yelled in pain again for one last time before he can hear the sweet cry of his baby. Percy smiled as he sighed, the physically hard part is over.

Now it's time for the mentally hard part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, Dad, don't enter now."

Bill stood in front of Percy's hospital room, blocking his family from entering. Everyone had been there.

"I have tonnes of questions to ask him too but now Percy is bonding with the kid he just gave birth to and I need you to not attack him with questions or anything. He's exhausted."

"Who?" His mother asked. Bill's eyes soften at the sight of his sensitive mother with her glassy eyes. "Who did this to my little boy?"

"I wish I knew the answer too." Bill shrugged. "Ask Charlie or the twins, they're at Hogwarts with him."

"I don't know."

"Beats me."

"Don't know too."

"Whatever questions you have right now, save it for another day," Bill told his family again. "He needs our support now."

The family nodded. Bill sighed as he opened the door, revealing the rest of the family to the new father and his child, said father yanked down the gown a bit to breastfeed the said child.

"Percy!" Molly ran forth to hug her son, minding the position as to not harm the baby. "Are you alright?" Which Percy had nodded. Molly kissed her son's face over and over again before she ruffled his hair.

"Aww, cute baby!" The nine-year-old Ginny pointed out to the bundle in Percy's hand. "What's the name?"

"I don't know yet." Percy shook his head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Ginny lights up.

"There's another girl!"

"Yes, there is!" Percy smiled at his sister.

"We can help!" George declared.

"She's so tiny!"

"And small!"

"And pink!"

"She's a baby! Of course she's small!" Molly said.

"Dinky Weasley!" Fred grinned.

"Her name is Dinky Weasley!"

"Of course not!" Percy barked at his brothers. "You know what, I'm too tired to deal with you."

"But she is so small..."

"Did you forget how small we all were, Charlie?" Percy asked, laughing at his bewilderment.

"But you're so small too..."

"That I know."

"Well if you know you're still very young, how did this happen?" Arthur steps in.

"Dad-"

"Don't you dare defend your brother, Bill. Not this time." Arthur glared at his third born. Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Were you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no." Percy shook his head as his daughter pushed herself away from his chest. Percy fixed the gown. "She was created through a consensual act."

Arthur folded his arms as he sighed in disappointment. Percy has never felt more in danger than he is now. He's going to be killed, that's for certain.

"Who's the other parent?"

"What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Arthur hits the wall behind him, causing a loud bang. Percy had flinched the same time she cried. "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT. WHO'S THE OTHER PARENT?!"

"ARTHUR!" Molly stepped in between her son and his father, Bill joined too.

"I told you Dad, be calm."

Percy rocked his baby back and forth in an attempt to silence her. Percy avoided his father's gaze, no matter what he says will hurt his heart even more.

"Who's going to clean up the mess you both made, huh?!" Arthur glared at his son who's purposefully staring at the babe that had been in his embrace. "Are you going to drop out of school?!"

"No!"

"Well, how the hell are you going to raise the kid, then?! Hogwarts is no place for a newborn!" Arthur continued.

"I don't know."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T!" Arthur banged on the wall again, causing Charlie to join in and create a protective circle around Percy. "DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS THROUGH BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO BE A WHORE AND FUCK SOMEONE?!"

"ENOUGH, ARTHUR!" Molly shouted back at her son's defence. "You're scaring him!"

"Good! He should be!" Arthur elaborated. "Parenthood is no walk in the park! It's a lifetime thing! Who's the other parent?"

Percy didn't answer.

"WHO IS IT?!" Arthur stomped front, causing the circle to tighten. Fred and George ran in between, stopping in front of their father as to not let him go further.

"I don't know."

"Dad, don't come further," Fred warned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Arthur huffed. "Could it be more than one?"

"I mean I know who-" Percy looked down. "But he doesn't know."

"Oh, it's a he. Why not- he's a jerk?"

"No! I just haven't told him!"

"Percy, little brother, please tell us who it is." Charlie faced his younger brother. "We'll make him pay too, not just you."

"No, you'll hurt him."

"Whether you like it or not, he's hurt you." Bill reminded him. "He has to be responsible too."

"DAMN RIGHT HE SHOULD!" Arthur raged, causing Percy to flinch again. "Who is he?"

"Oliver!" Percy answered before widening his eyes. Charlie and the twins also widened their eyes as they heard the oh-so-familiar name. "Oliver Wood."

Arthur sighed deeply before stomping out of the hospital room.

"Oh no." Molly ran after her husband.

"I'll keep Dad from murdering Wood, I don't think he can keep it canned." Bill kissed his brother's forehead before running out too.

"Since when are you and him a thing?" Charlie asked. "I think I'm gonna kick him out of the Quidditch team."

"No!" Percy refused. "We were an on and off thing from the third year, currently on but-"

"But you're still scared of the possibility of him refusing to acknowledge you two."

Percy nods slowly.

"Percy-" the babe that had been in his embrace moved. Percy rocked the baby back and forth.

"You're a natural, Perce!"

"Well, it's not like I don't have experience with babies." Percy chuckled. "You were the loudest, Ron."

"She is so cute!" Ginny beamed. "Can I hold her?"

"Are you strong enough to?" Percy asked back.

"Well, I am!" George volunteered. "Can I?"

"Since I'm the eldest one here, I think I should hold her first," Charlie interrupted. "So can I?"

"Tradition says the oldest available should." Percy chuckled as George frowned. Percy handed Charlie his daughter.

"If Wood rejects a baby this cute, it'll be his loss." Charlie smiled as he looked down to the baby in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to speak with Oliver Wood."

"Dad, please calm down."

"I won't! He ruined my son's life!"

"Your son is also my son!"

The three Weasleys barged into the door of Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting in front of the gryphon statue for Professor McGonagall to open it.

"What seemed to be the problem that you need Mr Wood for?" McGonagall asked. "He's our student and it is our duty as a school to keep our students out of danger."

"Ha! Such a shitty job you've done there!"

"Arthur!"

"Your student hurts my son who is also your student, Minerva!" Arthur continued. "He impregnated my son!"

"Which son?"

"Percival."

"Arthur!" Molly glared at her husband. "You just outed Percy when he himself wouldn't declare that fact!"

"Well don't you too, Mum?"

"You three get on the gryphon," Molly commanded. "I'll get Mr Wood."

The family did.

"Acid pops," McGonagall said. The gryphon spiralled upwards to reveal Dumbledore's office.

"Please, take a seat." The three looked up to see Dumbledore standing up in his bedazzled robes, brushing on the books. Dumbledore walked down and sit on his chair. "What may seem to be the problem?"

"Percy just gave birth." Dumbledore raised his brow.

"I never knew he was pregnant."

"Well, neither do any of us before today, when St. Mungo's suddenly messaged us with the note saying that Percy is giving birth," Arthur elaborated.

"How can this be, Sir?" Molly asked. "What about the child? Will you kick Percy out of the school?"

"That'll be his choice." Dumbledore cocked his head. "Hogwarts is no place for a child, the best offer we can provide him is that either you care for the baby and we can let him visit the baby every weekend, where there's no school or Percy can stay at home and we'll get him a tutor."

"Percy has no wish to leave the school."

"Yeah Dad, but the choice will be his." Bill interrupts. "We'll talk to Percy about this."

"Good evening, Albus." McGonagall declared from behind, a confused Oliver Wood behind her. "I believe I can leave him here?"

"Of course Minerva, thank you." Albus nodded as McGonagall left.

"Am I in trouble, Sir?" Oliver furrowed his brows as he kept eyeing the Weasleys.

"Oh right damn you are," Arthur growled.

"Dad!"

"Mr Wood, please take a seat." Albus motioned at another seat for him. He did. Molly purposefully avoided even staring at him, Arthur kept glaring at him, and Bill kept frowning.

"W-what seems to be the issue?"

"There seemed to be a problem regarding Percival Weasley, your dorm mate-"

"How is he? Is he alright? Where is he?" Oliver cuts as soon as Percy's name is mentioned. "He hasn't appeared for a whole day!"

"Of course he hasn't, he just gave birth!" Arthur cuts. "It's all because of you, Wood!"

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"You got him pregnant, did you not know?" Arthur declared, finally holding the boy by the scruff of his school robes. "HUH? DID YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"DAD!" Bill yelled as he pulled his father away from Oliver "Percy said he never told Wood. This is new to him as this is new to us."

"What? Percy's pregnant?"

"No, Percy just gave birth." Molly intervenes. "To your daughter."

"What's her name? Did he name her?"

"We don't know," Molly answered. "He hasn't."

Oliver sat back down, his face pale.

"That'll be the 'oh shit' face." Arthur glared at the young boy. "What are you going to say now, 'oh I love him so much' or 'oh that's his problem, not mine'? I assure you either sentence will end with a hard punch to your face, I do not care that you're a kid."

"ARTHUR!" Molly barked. "Let the boy process this, this is big news to deal with!"

"Well, Percy is dealing with this news too!" Arthur glared as he sat back down. "Should've thought about this before you two shag like bunnies, huh?"

A bead of sweat trails down Oliver's face. Arthur is right, nothing he says can make the Weasleys feel better. Nothing he says can make Percy any less of a parent. Nothing he says can make him any less of a father.

A father.

Oh shit.

"Mr Wood, I hope you understand the seriousness of this situation," Dumbledore said. "Of course, whether you choose to be there or not will be your choice, but you need to know that young Weasley is going through so much now and it's best that you approach the situation in a good way."

"Can I see them?" Oliver asked, looking up and hurriedly wiped the single tear off his face. Arthur chuckled coldly.

"Don't you buy our pity with your tears," Arthur said. Oliver widened his eyes as he paled over. "Percy's in trouble because of you and if you think for a second that you would be protected from any of our wraths, you're wrong."

"ARTHUR! YOU DON'T THREATEN AN CHILD!"

"A CHILD SHOULDN'T BE GIVING BIRTH TO A CHILD TOO, MOLLY!" Arthur barked back.

"I know that, Arthur!" Molly's voice raised as she faced her husband. "Threatening him won't solve our problems! He wants to deal with his mistake, let him! Let him!"

"Can we take him with us to St. Mungo's?" Bill asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, you are given a whole week off." Dumbledore nodded. "Next week you have to return with whatever decision." Dumbledore took a piece of parchment from the drawer and a quill, writing the choices, before handing it to Bill. "Percy must choose between the available options."

Bill reads the option. He would know what Percy would've picked right away if he really did know Percy as well as he thought he did.

Did he?

"We can assign a train ride from Hogwarts to King's Cross-"

"It's fine, we can Apparate once we're not at the school grounds," Molly cuts. "Thank you, Dumbledore."

"Very well. Anything else?" The four of them stood up.

"No more, thank you so much for your hospitality." Arthur shook Dumbledore's hand, followed by Molly and Bill. They left the office.

"You'll see the result of your dalliance."


	4. Chapter 4

The door swung open in the middle of Percy's conversation with Charlie. Percy and Oliver met, and though Percy diverted his gaze immediately and stared at his daughter, the same can't be said for Oliver as he stared at the teen on the hospital bed with serenity.

"Well, I seem to recall you saying that you want to see the kid." Arthur pushed Oliver closer to where Percy is.

"Dad!"

"I think we should give them privacy," Molly decided. "To decide what to do."

"To do what?" Percy asked. "Am I expelled? Are you kicking me out?"

"No!" Bill shook his head frantically. "Of course not! Dumbledore gave me a list of what you can do now to continue your education." He gave the parchment to Oliver.

"I think we should leave them be."

"What- and risk that boy hurting my son more? I don't think so."

"Arthur! What can he do?" Molly glared at her husband. "I don't see him being able to harm Percy more- he is sore and on a hospital bed with high security!"

"The point is-" Charlie kissed his brother's forehead. "We'll leave the room. You three should bond together and make a decision."

"But I wanna play with the baby!"

"No- I wanna play with her!"

"No! She's a girl, like me!"

"Ginny, Ron, they need a moment with the baby." Charlie countered. "You can play with her later."

"Ok." The rest of the family left the hospital room.

"So this is our daughter," Oliver said, looking down to see the baby's face.

"This is our daughter." Percy nods.

"Have you given her a name?"

"No." Percy shook his head. "Not yet."

"Percy, you knew about this?" Oliver asked. Percy pressed his lips together as he nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react."

"Well, hearing this from you should be more pleasant than hearing this from your dad." Oliver cocked his head. "Seriously, he nearly punched me."

"I'll talk to him about this-"

"Don't you dare." Oliver shook his head. "He was just upset, I understand."

"Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Uhh," Oliver doubts.

"She won't break." Percy nearly cracked a laugh looking at how fearful Oliver looked, but he nods. "Ok. Have your hand to the shape of a cradle."

Oliver did and Percy placed the baby on his arms. Oliver blinked a few times, his daughter fits his hands. Such soft skin meeting Oliver's rough ones from how long he is exposed to the sun and the mud.

"She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Oliver widened his eyes as he remembered.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked. "I'll have to tell my parents and we live at two different houses, and I'm still 15 as you're still 14."

"Well, I've had tonnes of experience of taking care of little children. You're not the middle child for nothing." Percy shook his head. "I'll ask my mum if she wants to help me raise her when we're at Hogwarts."

"That reminds me, Professor Dumbledore sends you this." Oliver gave Percy the parchment. "What you can do if you wish to keep the kid and your status as a student."

"Let's see. I can stay at home and have a tutor sent to me or I can go to Hogwarts and every weekend I can go home to visit her," Percy lists off his choices.

"Will you be there for her?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Percy answered. "Will you?"

"I will if you allow me to-" Oliver nods.

"Then I will-" Percy nodded. "I think I should opt for option 1 first, really bond with her, before I choose for option 2 for next school year. It's February now, right?"

"Yeah." Oliver bit his lips. "Which means the date of conception would be around the end of last year."

"We were so young then."

"We are so young now."

"True." Percy smiled at his baby, the one Oliver carried. "For the sake of her, we can't be like we were. You need to stop being so obsessed with Quidditch and I need to be less studious and uptight."

"We should."

"What would be her name?"

"I think you should decide it, you gave birth to her." Oliver kissed his daughter's soft cheeks. She lets out a noise that made both Percy and Oliver smile.

"I think I'll do her middle name," Percy decided. "And you'll do her first name."

"Why me? You sacrificed everything for her, I only sacrificed a bit."

"I wouldn't say that's not correct, give me her." Oliver handed her to Percy. "Look at the wisps of brown hair there, she looks like you."

"I think her middle name should be Lucy," Oliver declared.

"I think we should. Her first name should be Ruby."

"Ruby? Why?"

"She's the gem of our lives," Percy answered, playing with her finger. "Besides, she's a Weasley and Weasleys are commonly associated with the colour red. Rubies are red."

"Well, rubies aren't necessarily red."

"But if someone says ruby, you would automatically associate it with red," Percy countered. "Ruby Lucy."

"That just sounds horrible, don't rhyme the name." Oliver shook his head as he contorted his face. "I'm changing her middle name."

"To?"

"Grace," Oliver decided. "Ruby Grace."

"What about the last name?"

"I think it should be ours," Oliver answered. "Ruby Grace Weasley-Wood."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Percy chuckled as he kissed his baby's soft forehead again. Oliver ran his fingers along with her hand, holding her tiny fingers before kissing. "Like her father."

"Her other father too." Percy smiled. "Ready to declare it to my family?"

"Alright, though I'm not really sure about going out to meet them."

"Please, as scary as they may seem, they're only like that to protect me." Percy laughed. "They won't do much to you."

"Your father-"

"Is all bark and no bite," Percy continued. "Calm down."

"I don't know, I think 'nearly punching' counts as a bite."

"Almost biting," Percy corrected him. "You're going to be fine."

"If you promise so." Percy kissed his boyfriend's lips.

"We'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry of how I reacted."

It had been the end of August, which means it's been six months since Ruby's birth and though Oliver and Percy don't live together, Oliver still visits practically every day. Oliver was feeding Ruby with baby food before he and Percy will have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow- it's also the start of Ron's school year.

"It's not me you should apologise to, it's Percy." Oliver brushed it off as he continued to feed his daughter.

"I will, but I also need to apologise to you," Arthur continued, linking his fingers together. "I nearly punched you and yelled at you."

"You were just angry for your son, I understand." Oliver smiled as he turned his head towards his ex-boyfriend's father. "I really do."

"Good. Well, I think I need to find Percy."

"Good luck, Percy isn't as forgiving as I am," Oliver said as he spooned more of the mashed banana to his daughter's mouth. Arthur left Oliver to Percy's room, where he had heard sobs. He knocked the door gently before opening, seeing Percy hugging Bill, both too occupied to notice him.

"You'll still come and visit her every weekend, Percy," He heard Bill said as he pats his brother's back whilst hugging him. "Ruby is still yours."

"But I'll see her once a week only, I want to see her every day." Percy sobbed. Arthur's heart melts when he sees his third-born son sounding so distraught. "Ruby is mine."

"And she will always still be yours, come on." Bill kissed his brother's forehead.

"What if she forgets me-"

"She won't, Uncle Bill will never let her forget her papa." Bill bops Percy's nose, making him laugh. Arthur smiled looking at the sight of his sons playing with each other.

"Is there a way for me to take Ruby with me? Like an empty room or something?"

"Well, there is Room of Requirements where it will provide whatever you need," Bill notes. "But you still need someone to care for her when you can't, and Dumbledore didn't say you can opt for that."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed." Bill smiled sadly. "I'm gonna grab some tea, you want some?"

At this moment, Arthur immediately leaves the room just when Bill left, closing the door behind him. Bill greeted his father before continuing on his walk. Arthur knocked on his son's door before entering.

"Hey, Percy." Arthur folded his arms together.

"Hey, Dad."

"Tomorrow's your first day of school again, how's that?" Arthur asked again. Percy stopped and looked down.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall appointed me as Gryffindor prefect." Percy nods, smirking. "Guess my hopes aren't so far gone, now."

"What about Ruby?"

"There's a reason why there's more than one prefect, Dad." Percy linked his fingers together. "Every weekend the other prefects will take over."

"What will you do next?"

"I'm not going to give Ruby a sibling anytime soon if that's what you're concerned about."

"I'm not, really." Arthur shrugged. "I know I can trust you."

"Did you?" Percy turned his face to face his father. "You didn't seem like you did."

"Did, that was past tense," Arthur elaborated. "I do now."

Percy sighed as he lets himself lean to the wall, sitting on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Arthur asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd overreact, and you did." Percy nods.

"If you had told us from the beginning, I would've let you know the options you may go through." Arthur shook his head. "If I knew you were sleeping around, I'd-"

"Are you accusing me of being a whore, Dad?" Percy cuts. "That's what you're doing, is it?"

"No!" Arthur shook his head vigorously. "I'm not."

"What are you doing?"

"This whole situation could've been prevented if you had let me know about this." Arthur sighed. "But you didn't."

"And?"

"I'm serious when I say parenthood is no walk in the park." Arthur rubbed his temples. "You have so many hopes for them, then they start hiding things from you, and the next thing you know they can turn against you."

"And?"

"I'm very proud that you stood behind your mistakes." Arthur faced his third-born son. "You could've run away from this."

"Abortion isn't murder-"

"I'm not talking about that, if I had known, I would've offered that to you," Arthur continued. "I'm talking about you not killing Ruby after birth or abandoning her to die alone, that takes guts. I'm happy that my son wouldn't do that. I'm happy that my son chose to be responsible."

"Thanks, Dad." Percy nods, looking down. Arthur pats his son's shoulder.

"You've got some really good qualities most people don't have." Arthur squeezed his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you in the past."

"I know, Dad." Percy nods. "You were worried about me, I understand."

"Why didn't you opt for abortion or adoption? Why this?"

Percy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant at all until when it's too late. I have thought about giving her up to someone else but I can't do it, somehow I still imagine her and I being the greatest family ever."

"And Oliver?"

"We're kinda off now," Percy answered. "We had a break to give Ruby our best focus and to really move on from the shock and I'm thinking that we shouldn't go to school dating to gain the school's trust over me again, I'm kinda on thin ice here."

"And once the school trusts you?"

"That's the unknown variable," Percy closed his eyes. "Will it rekindle, will it not-" Percy sighed. "At least he's not leaving Ruby, that's for certain."

"How?"

"Because he gave her his name," Percy answered.

"How do you feel about him?" Arthur asked. "Let's get Ruby out of this mix: what do you feel with him?"

"I don't know-" Percy shook his head. "A part of me still likes him, but I don't know. It's complicated."

"Very well." Arthur came closer and gave his boy a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Dad."


End file.
